No Sir, It's Harold Elric
by Psyco Meowmix
Summary: What if Edward was able to make a gate when he was on the other side, what if the gate missed his world. What if he came upon Harry Potter lieing on a door step. This is that story. No Pairings so far.  Incomplete maybe
1. A New Beginning

AN: Don't Own either, but I can dream...

This story is incomplete, if people give me new ideas or nag a lot I may continue...

Grunting Edward stood up, _Where in the world did the Gate dump me this time?_ Looking around Ed was disgusted to see regular sets of the same house over and over with small yards with mangled grass in their yards. _Quite a disgustingly monogamous place. _

_ Well standing here all night isn't going to do many good, now to find the closest library so I can figure out where the in the name of the Gate I am now. _Beginning to stroll down the road looking for anything that could give me a sense of direction I studied the overly orderly houses, scowling at their uniformity and lack of character expression; _it was like a military base back home, just uglier. What in the name of the Gate was that?_

I immediately rushed towards the origin of the sound, a loud walling of a baby and the screaming of an older woman. Quickly I came across a strange scene, _and I'm not even from this world and I know it's strange. _On one of the perfect little door steps was a baby wrapped in a blanket with a woman standing over it screaming. Afraid the woman would steep on the babe I ran up and scooped it up, rocking the little thing to get it to calm down. When it had finally stopped wailing, _not that I blame it being woken by that screeching, _I turned to the woman on the door step.

"Uh, Hello." _Okay not my most elegant moment there. _"Is this yours?" _I should just slap my self of course it isn't or she wouldn't be screaming bloody murder._

The woman was still in shock but a rather fat man had shown up at the door, "Who are you scaring my wife? Go away we don't want any!"

"I didn't scare your wife, this baby did, and I think it's supposed to be yours," I looked down at the blanket, "Look there's a letter, probably about the kid."

The disgusting man grabbed the letter, ripping it from the babies hands, causing it to cry again. Working to calm the poor thing I didn't get a chance to read the letter myself, before the man slammed the door in my face.

"What in the world are you doing!" I yelled rocking the baby still, oddly it had stopped crying, _well not to odd, seeing it's trying to eat my braid. _

The other man yelled back through the door, "It was a mistake, not ours, you touched it, it's your responsibility know. Go dump him at an orphanage or in an ally somewhere, you'll get nothing from us."

_You touched it? What are you three? _I looked down at the babe, _a boy if he's use of the word him can be believed. What in the world am I supposed to do with you? I can't leave you here, these people are obviously no kind of home for you if they'd give you off to some random stranger. _

I started walking down the street again, not paying much attention to where I was going, _Well I can't just drop you in an alley as that beast of a man said, and I never was a big fan of orphanages. I guess I'll have to hold onto you for a little while, surely I can find your parents and give you back or something. I mean I'm only going to be here until I can figure out how to use the Gate again. That's it, I'll take care of you till then. _

I smiled at the boy, "How's that, you get to stay with Uncle Ed until he has to leave, sound good?"

The baby gurgled.

_Great I'm talking to a baby, _"Well now we need to find someplace to stay. I know it's pretty early, but I'm really tired, a good tavern for a nights rest would be great."

The baby laughed smiling.

_Great I'm still talking to a baby._

Looking up I was surprised to see myself on a well worn cobble street, apparently I had walked father than I thought. Looking up I saw the sign of the place I was standing next to, _Lea-leak gah it's like it's fading in and out of focus…_

The baby laughed again.

_Ah, there it is, must have been the wind hitting it, The Leaky Cauldron. Weird name, but it looks like a good enough place to lie down for the night at least. _I opened the door to the establishment finding myself in a rather crowed tavern.

I managed to make my way up to the bar and signal the bar keep, _I can't believe he's so silent, I thought babies cried when they had no reason, let alone in a room this loud and rambunctious. Wondered what happened, must have been a big win, maybe a sports team or a war. _

The bartender stopped infront of me, "Hello good chap, I'm Tom, how can I be helping you this fine evening?"

"I need a room, are there any left available?"

"Sure tons, most people to set on partying tonight than sleeping, oh and who is that there."

Remebering the baby I hugged him closer to my body, the blanket mostly covered him, showing only a hand and part of his face, "Oh this is," _Crap think_.

In the background a sudden toast was heard, "To Harry Potter- the boy who lived!"

"Har-" _Har, Harry's to obvious Hari, Haral, Haralla, Harald, "_Harold! Harold Elric."

And many, many miles away in a castle currently deserted an old quill scratched out one name for another, and the course of history was changed forever.


	2. Baby Mine

I yawned sitting up from my spot on the bed, judging by the sun in the sky it had been nearly half a dozen odd hours since I hit the bed in this amazingly well sound proof room. I couldn't hear a peep from the party downstairs.

Getting out of bed I looked around the room, my few possessions on a table, an owl on the windowsill, the baby in a fresh nappy in his blankly, _Wait a second OWL?_

Slowly walking towards the bird hopping to shew it out the window or something I saw that it had an envelope in its claws. _What in the world is an owl doing carrying mail? _As I got closer to the bird it stared at me before holding out the letter to me. Taking the envelope I opened it removing several pieces of paper.

**Hello good Samaritan ****Edward Elric****,**

** Thank you for adopting a child, ****Harold Elric****, in this war torn time. A member of the Child Safety board may send you a letter soon about a meeting in the near future. We are sorry for any incontinence this may cause, please excuse any delay as the war with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named rages on. In the mean time a bank account will be set up for you at Gringotts bank in London for carrying for the child. This account will be set up within the next three days to three months. **

** Included are the child's new birth certificate, and other important papers you may need. **

**Thank you again for adopting,**

** Jackael Michson**

** Head of the Child Safety Board of the Ministry of Magic in Great Britian**

And certainly enough there they where all the papers he need to be accepted as the guardian of this little baby boy. _What the fuck are these people thinking! Someone from Child Safety __may __send me a letter? MAY? Are they trying to hand their kids off to less savory sorts. _I looked over at the baby. _If this is how they treat their kids can I honestly leave him here to fend for himself? Hell they might give him to a mass murder and smile at him!_

I sighed walking over to the babe, "Well Har, it seems like you're going to be stuck with me for a while longer. What do you think of that?"

Har waved his hands in the air gurgling.

"Alright, no clue what that means, but I'll take that to mean your okay with that. Now your probably hungry we'll need to get some cash to get some food for you. Now where did that fucki-"

Har giggled.

"I mean idiotic letter go." _Freaking hell this is going to be hard._ "Ah, Gringotts. Sounds like a bank of some sort, probably can get some cash there, but I don't particularly want to start my life as a baby caregiver as a thief." _Who knows they might approve of that here. _"So something to sell."

I patted my pockets and looked through my coat, in the end I had my pocket watch, three dust bunnies, cat food, some oil cloth, a lose bolt and a funny shaped rock. _ Well no much there, I mean the watch is silver, but it's really all I have left from my old life. I wonder…_

I began inspecting the rock, _seemed to have a high mineral count, maybe if I could, but would it work? Well no way to know without trying. _

I carefully clapped my hands together, softly as not to upset the baby, I placed them on the small stone. A old familiar but from long ago tingle ran through my arm and there before my arms blue sparks formed turning the decently sized funny shaped rock into a smaller gold lump.

"WooAhoO!" I jumped into the air yelling, _Alchemy works Alchemy WORKS! Crap crying baby. _

I rushed over to the baby, _no Harold, eh that's to long, Har, yeah Har's good. _Slowly rocking the baby I smiled, "Now what I just did you shouldn't do, it's bad for the economy, but wait why am I telling a baby about the economy?"

When Har was calm I began shoving my stuff back into my pockets the gold last, "Well this is a special situation, this should give us enough money to get set up here, oh."

I took the lump out again using a bit of chalk I just found to draw a quick circle instead of having to move Har, turning the lump into a small chain necklace. _Much less suspicious that way. _

"Alright off to Gringotts we go."


	3. Can't Run, Holding Baby

AN

Um, wow. I… just wow. People like my stories… I… I… wow. I didn't expect that, and defiantly not so many people… I thought I'd get maybe two or three readers, and if I was really lucky a review. But for 155 vistors in the first two days it existed, and now with 9 reviews, 10 favs, and people putting my story on story watch… just wow.

As I said if I was nagged enough I would continue on, so here's the next chapter of No Sir, It's Harold Elric.

More Author talk-y-ness at the end, please read.

AN OVER

STORY!

Fortunately Tom had been insistent on feeding me and little Har. I would make sure to pay the man back later, but for now Har was happily sleeping in my arms and I was off to Gringotts. Which left me with a small problem.

"Where the hell is this Gringotts?"

As I stood in the strangle bushaling street, Diagon Alley, having followed a couple threw a weird gate that suddenly appeared. It didn't look like any alchemy he knew, but it could be different in this place. I looked around the street.

So far I had seen a book store, an animal store selling owls of all things, and an apothecary that seemed to have an interesting array of materials. _Come on Dragon's Hearts and Newt wings?_

I sighed wondering further down the street, making to keep Har bundled up, not wanting the babe to catch a cold or something. He had barely any idea how to take care of a baby let alone a sick one.

Eventually I had wandered down the street enough that I saw a large building, it almost resembled a castle in a way. _Well it's either a bank or some sort of governmental place that can direct me to Gringotts._

Walking up to the gates I blinked down at the small… creature that was guarding the gate. It looked like someone had tried to combine a toad and a small human together, although it didn't give off the feeling of a Chimera.

Deciding to think about it later when less pressing issues were my main concerns, I walked through the front doors. Seeing the second set of doors and the inscription they bore I smiled.

_Well its seems I found Gringotts, or some other bank. Although this poem is quite… off. I mean greed defiantly can be dangerous, I met the man I know what I'm talking about, but that warning about threats to those that travel underground… are the vaults somehow arranged underground?_

Not missing a step in my stride I continued inside that building. Looking around I noticed several desks with the strange creatures sitting at them. Not noticing any signs to designate who I should talk to I turned to a… creature that was standing near the doors.

"Ah… Sir?" _Must be polite, must be polite, need them to give me money, must be polite._

The creature grunted at me, taking this as a sign that… it was listening, "Um, I've never been to this bank before, where do I go to turn in a gold necklace for money?"

Again the creature grunted, but this time it also pointed briefly at another creature, this one weighing some gem against lead weights.

Making sure to thank the creature I walked over to the other creature's desk. After waiting several minutes, my eyebrow twitching violently now, and I growled "Sir."

The creature finally looked up from his work to glare at me, "What do you want?"

"Well I need to exchange an old necklace for some money, I just came into parenthood and I need the cash." I rummaged through my pocket, making it look like I didn't find the necklace to fast.

"Here it is," I handed the necklace over to the creature.

The creature stared at the necklace for several minutes before glancing at me, "How did you say you came upon this item Mr…"

"Elric, Edward Elric. It's a family heirloom from my bas…," _small child, small child, screw it,_ "tard of a father, I hate him, and I need money. It all works out."

The creature nodded, "Quite, if you'll come with me, I will have this verified and exchanged for Galleons in the back."

_Galleons? What the fuck are those? Well apparently currency of some sort, _"Sounds good."

As the creature stood from his chair I adjusted my grip on little Harold before following… _I think it's a him._

Several minutes later I was starting to get a little ancy, well not a little… _Where the fuck are we going? And I swear we've past that rock before, hell I know we have, is he trying to confuse me?_

Slightly nervously, for the baby, not for me of course, I started looking around trying to figure out where to go when the shit hit the fan. Unfortunately all I could see where a bunch of tunnels that all looked the same.

Shifting Harold in my arm so that my palm was available if I need to make a circle, I let my automail arm rest in my pocket, closer to my flesh hand than if I left it hanging.

Just as I was thinking about screwing it all and getting out here my guide stopped in front of a very, well solid stone door. He rapped on the door three times causing a deep echoing sound. When a grunt came from within the room my guide opened the door and stepped in.

After glancing back the way I had came, mentally going over the weird path we had taken, even after removing the extra distance we had gone on our little sightseeing I realized I couldn't make it back fast enough to escape whatever they sent after me, well unless it only had one leg and was meant to have four.

I would have gone anyways if it wasn't for the small bundle resting on my left arm. Cursing in my head, thus avoiding uttering such choice phrase before the babe I walked into the room the creature had just entered.

AN

Well that's the third chapter of this story, I might do the next chapter of this or my KandaAllen Smut next, but as long as people actually are interested in my story I'll continue.

That being said, English is my third language, it's also my first but that's not point. If there's some wonderful awesome beta reader who actually wants to correct my grammar, spelling and give hints like explain this better, or this is boring cut it. I would be delighted to have you.

Hell, I'd probably write a one-shot, or add something to this story if you wanted me to. I know beta's are important, and that I need one so yeah…

Responses to Reviews,

First I want to thank my reviewers: LadyTeldra, IDreamOfDistantSeas, edward james-point, Upsilon Four, Taboo22, FearIsButFearItself, 99DenmonChick99, PinkPsych00, Yizuki, aizen the III, Dennisthepinkgoldfish, and hedwigfan

On more individualized notes for my longer reviewers (yes this is me bribing people for longer reviews):

LadyTeldra: I hope this suited for some of Ed's reactions, right now he's focused on money he's not really reacting all that much, should I add more reactions?

Upsilon Four: Ah, but will he succeed?

FearIsButFearItself: thank you for the 128 nags. I am planning to tell part of Harry growing up with Ed but I really don't know how much, I think most of it might be flash backs while his years at Hogwarts happen.

I do have plans for the teachers to find out, similar to your idea, but well I think its rather funny to.

Hedwigfan: I actually have some plans for Ed to pick up a really impressive title and such

All in all, thanks for reading review if you feel like.


	4. Damn, Caught

AN

Here you go!

More Author talk-y-ness at the end, please read.

AN OVER

STORY!

I sat across from one of the small creatures, apparently they are 'goblins,' _yeah and I believe that when milk tastes good, _and they are in charge of this bank and all of the 'wizards' money, and gold collection. Also apparently they could tell how long gold had been around just by touching it.

So far they had accused me, _well more like stated the things I did, not really accusing, more surprised if anything, _of somehow creating gold. _Well I did, but how did they know that, and from the looks I'm getting most people don't know the basic alchemy needed to create gold. Well basic at least to me._

The oldest 'goblin' coughed into his hand, getting my attention, "Mr. Elric, I have a proposition for you."

_Here come the death threats, 'If you ever do this again we will yada yada yada,' _"What?"

"A job. You would be well paid; housing and food for you would be available to you in a secure location."

_Okay not what I was expecting, _"What's the catch?"

"Simply that you would have to do your job, and if you adventure out of the Gringotts controlled area you would have an escort. Although Master Alchemist," _They know I'm an alchemist just like that, maybe Alchemy isn't as dead here as I thought it was,_ "you could well defend yourself.

"But not only would it be in our best interest to keep your skills under wraps for as long as possible, but also we would provide necessary protection for the little one."

"And why would he need protection? He's just a baby."

"Ah, you must be very new, here, last night the human's dark lord was vanquished, at least temporary by a babe. The young Harry Potter than bears a lightning bolt scar on his forehead."

"One second a baby vanquished a dark lord, what are all you…" I stared down at the baby in my arms, carefully so as not to disturb the sleeping infant I brushed some of his hair from his forehead, bearing the inflamed lightning bolt across his forehead.

"Well crap. I'm guessing this Dark Lord had followers that didn't take this that well."

"Yes, his Death Eaters are dark wizards and witches many of which are very powerful that would want to do that babe immense harm."

"So I take this job, you get me to do some sort of Alchemy for you, and in return, you feed, house and protect me and the little one."

"You will also be paid properly, and have the right to further discussion of exactly what you would do for us."

_Hm, my options are take this job, or go back out into weirdo land with no money and mass murders after my son. Yeah my son, _"Well that settles it, what sort of things will this job entail exactly?"

AN:

Well I'm still surprised by the response amount. I am sorry for the wait, I'm thinking about updating at least one of my stories by Friday each week. No promises but that's what I'm aiming for.

Sorry this is shorter but after this we go to time when Har get's his Hogwarts letter!

IMPORTANT Voting thing!

I like yaoi, I'm a yaoi writer. I'm looking into Edx? Pairing, and the eventual Harx?

I am willing to do a straight pairing, but only if it is really wanted. If I do any smut for this story I will put it in it's own story section call No Sir, It's Harold Elric Smut.

My main pairing ideas are:

RoyEd

EnvyEd

HarryDracoHarry

HarryBlaiseHarry

Please tell me any other ideas you like, and tell me which you'd prefer

Also I'll probably do SirusRemus, either subtle or not depending on your preference

Don't feel rushed, I have a while to worry about Ed's pairing, less for Harry since I like foreshadowing.

Other Stories Notes

KandaAllen Smut - Sorry if you're waiting for my KA smut story, I just haven't been in the mood to write smut, I'm still trying

New Story- I'm thinking of typing up the new story I'm working on write now. I'm just having trouble with a title, It might just come out as Kumquat. The other choices are Lala Walker or Allen's Daughter.

It's a TykiAllen fic for D. Gray-man. Don't worry, I wouldn't abandon any stories for this one!

Responses to Reviews,

First I want to thank my old reviewers: LadyTeldra, FearIsButFearItself, PinkPsych00, Dennisthepinkgoldfish, and hedwigfan

And some new reviewers: Serenity Moon2, maximumride123, Ms. Informed, ShadowBloodPain, Venas, Aharah Musici, ., Miss sky, 2lazy2login

Reviewers I miss: IDreamOfDistantSeas, edward james-point, Upsilon Four, Taboo22, 99DenmonChick99, Yizuki, aizen the III

Pink Psyco00: I would love to have you Beta my work, at least for this fic if you're not interested in my other stories. How would I get my work to you before publishing it? I'll try to fix my last chapter soon.

Serenity Moon2: I would hope so! This story is meant to be really original beginning, and hopefully the rest will be too!

Ms. Informed: You used Bloody! That's my favorite curse like thingy.

FearIsButFearItself: I luvs you. On a side note: Only 118 nags, *sadness* did I do something wrong? *Sad Kitty Eyes*

ShadowsBloodPain: I'm going for a not totally bastard Dumbledore, and if Dumbledore put charms Harry in the real story, I think there would have been at least one telling him Harry's condition. So I'm saying he either didn't have charms set, or that the charms needed Harry to be accepted into the Dursley home or something. I'll have to figure out how to explain it in the story thou…

LadyTeldra: You're review made perfect sense to me. And the short complex will show up later, but only in certain situations. And I'm glad I surprised you!

Venas: Honestly on the name I wasn't really thinking when I picked it, never thought I'd end up writing more for this story, But I do like, Haro. If you don't have an objection I think I might end up using that name.

.: *Sniffle* No one has ever complimented my grammar and spelling before *tear*

My muse wants to say hi…

Ren'ee: KUMQUATS!

See she said hi.


	5. Elric, Harold Edward James Potter Elric

AN:

Romance Notes: All romance will not appear in story for years, and be very very side side side plot…

This may become yaoi, but if it does it will be very light and mostly two guys live together, okay look story, so all in the back ground, this also goes if the pairing you guys vote for come out as straight couples. Once I decide on the pairings I will make sure to put any warnings in the summary that I need to.

STORY!

(About 10 years later)

I walked through the house, going from the living quarters in our house to the experimental area Dad practically lived in, well I did as well but that wasn't the point, "Dad! Dad! Where the fuck are you?"

At eleven years old, I Harold Elric, better known as Har or Harold Edward James Potter Elric when my dad was pissed, was a pretty average kid. I had long black hair tied in a braid like my dad, green eyes behind thin but amazingly strong glasses, and was nearing the height of my Dad, no matter how much he denied it.

My Dad had adopted me when I was a baby, only a year old, when my relatives refused to take me in. He found out I was 'The Boy-Who-Lived,' later, and that only furthered his resolve to raise me. Nothing like the 'Hero of the People' raising the 'Boy-Who-Lived' to show me how to deal with stupid titles like that.

My Dad is Edward Hohenheim von Elric, or Ed by most people, and Edward to people trying to kill him. Although he didn't get as many death threats as he use to get back 'home.' He doesn't talk about it much, but my Dad is from a different time and place, where alchemy and not magic was common.

My Dad can't use magic, but he teaches me Alchemy, and encourages my study of magic as I can cast magic as well. I'm his apprentice, have been since I was old enough to think, which for my dad meant roughly when I was five.

I'm nearly at the level of being a journeyman; I'm hoping to accomplish the title before the new year. A hard goal as its June, but one I'm going to make.

Coming from one of the deeper lab rooms I heard my Dad's scowl, "Hey what did I tell you about cursing?"

"Dad you use curse words as over a third of your speech." _More like every other word._

"Now Har, that does not change what I said, I was abounded by-" _By the Gate! Not this lecture!_

Hoping to stop him I started mirroring his words, "-my father and never got told any better, why in the military-"

My Dad stepped around the corner dusting something of his automail hand, "Checky brat, aren't you."

"Just the way you raised me Dad." I smirked back.

"So what's up? Normally you would be asleep at this hour."

"Well most people find 2 in the morning a normal time to be asleep." _But not my Dad. _

He smiled like he heard my thoughts, "Your point?"

"Nothing, I got a letter," I waved the letter in front of his face, "Wanted to show it to you before I opened it."

"Give me that," he grabbed the letter from my hand before flipping it over, "Well it's finally here."

_Oh no, cryptic Dad, not good, not good! _"What is?"

"Your school letter, you're going to Hogwarts this year."

"WHAT! But I wanted to go to Renfall Academy for Magical Peoples!" _Hogwarts is going to be full of stupid magic people that are so bigoted they can't even stand their own race!_

My Dad sighed, "Hogwarts is a school for people, Renfall isn't."

"So all my friends will be there!" _And Longtooth was going to teach me a new wrestling move!_

"Yes, but you need some friends from the same species, you know grandchildren."

"Oh ew dad! You're not sending me to Hogwarts just to get Grandkids right?" _Part of me wouldn't be surprised._

"Not only for grandchildren, I'm willing to wait a long while for you to have kids."

"What if I'm gay?"

"Then you'll adopt or magic them."

"Magic them?"

"Would you be surprised if there was some magic out there that got guys knocked up?"

"Well no, but I'll only have a kid after you start dating again."

He sighed, "We've been over this."

"No we haven't I'll mention it and you'll avoid the topic." _And here we go avoidance!_

"That is neither here nor there," _Point for Har!_ "right now we're talking about your coming schooling at Hogwarts."

"See avoidance," I sighed, "but do I really have to go?"

"Yes you do, now open your letter."

I sighed taking the letter back before realizing something, "Uh, Dad weren't you working on something?"

"Yes the application of thermodynamics on-"

"**BOOM."**

"Shit." _Ah, my father is articulate as ever._

"Dad what was that?"

A goblin ran into the room from one of the emergency entrances/exits from the experimental lab rooms, "Master Elric Sir, do we need to evacuate? Was anyone injured?"

I snickered as I watched my Dad wince, _Last time something like this happened we had to evacuate the whole town, boy was everyone pissed._

He sighed, "No need to evacuate, and only my ego was injured."

The goblin, who I now recognized as Twisthook, bowed, "Then I will go back to my post Master Alchemist."

I waved, "See you later Twisthook."

"Do me a favor and get your father to bed, would you Har?"

"Sure why not." I turned back to my Dad who was already walking towards the living quarters. "Hey wait up Dad!"

He slowed a little so I could catch up, "Well, tonight was eventful, but tomorrow we must face an even bigger danger."

"What?" _What could be worse that you experimenting with explosives for deep mining excavations for the goblins?_

I shivered as well as he said the evil word, "Shopping."

AN: (As in the Chapters over and this is other crap)

Grr… stupid ending is stupid like….

Responses to Reviews,

So I'm not only posting my new story, Lala Walker, but I'm also updating this, this week. So wooh!

IMPORTANT Voting thing! V.2

What the readers request, will be my pairings (most likely I hold the right to pick number 2 or 3 if I don't like 1), here's the vote so far!

Not Slash: 2

No Pairings: 2

RoyEd: 6

EnvyEd: 3

SirusEd/EdSirus: 1

EdHermione: 1

EdxSomeone in HP universe: 1

DracoHarry: 5

BlaiseHarry : 2

HarryGinny: 1

HarryxWeasley (of some sort): 1

HarryxNot Draco: 1

HarryxHomunclus: 1

SirusRemus Yes or No that is the question

Yes: 1

Please tell me any other ideas you like, and tell me which you'd prefer

Don't feel rushed, I have a while to worry about Ed's pairing, less for Harry since I like foreshadowing.

Reviewer time!

Thanks! animefangirl0219, Ayu Ookami, Gidpow, Kariout, Miss sky, Fuocoso, Venas, Kari, Luvurstory, Nadushka, PinkPsych00, Rilili, Sakura Lisel, yaoi4ever, that reviewer no name…, Riotstarter1214, FearIsButFearItself, ReniStar, Dennis the Goldfish, Rose de la Morte, Hikari Kaiya, nat2387, flamenin, Ceri Dragonelle, Taboo22

Responces: (so many so little space *cries*)

Kariout: Hm, that idea is defiantly tasty like

Fuocoso: I have a couple of ways to bring in a person from Amestris, but also this fic is probably last all seven-ish years, and as I said I like foreshadowing. Don't expect any sort of Romance until at least book four (for Ed) and maybe five for Harry.

Also a lot of explaining the plot holes is going to come up in a chapter or two when Harry gets to Hogwarts, that is going to be a fun chapter to right, even most of it will just be giving the plot you know legitimacy.

My chapters will be getting longer soon, it's just hard in the beginning. Thank you for both your criticism and positive comments, they'll all be used to help.

(Also I know about PMs, but I like reading the authors who respond to their reviews in chapter so that's why I do this at the end so people who don't can just skip it.)

Venas: Love the review, and thanks for the okay on Haro I'm planning on introducing Haro in the next chapter, (He's not Harry but it will be great)

PinkPsych00: Oh, I didn't notice, stupid classes starting and stress, I will definably as Dennisthepinkgoldfish. I hope to continue to keep seeing you as well!

FearIsButFearItself: *Feels the luvs* Ya! 704! I feel special! Thanks for the review I couldn't stop laughing for five minutes looking at the nag screen.

Dennisthepinkgoldfish: *blushing* would you still want to beta my stuff? *Kitty cat eyes* Please?


	6. Friends?

(Most written Way back when, but finished revisions so here)

Ren'ee – So Meowmix's complete phobia of shopping has stopped her from being able to continue the story

Greed – Well she did also have those exams, not having any internet on her trip to Costa Rica, and her mother going on about

Ren'ee – Not important. What's important is that Meowmix has finally admitted defeat to the shopping.

Meowmix – It's not a phobia! I just don't like shopping, I have a phobia of very small ants! And Zombies!

Ren'ee – You just keep telling yourself that, now on with the story.

Disclaimer: Not mine, or at least not the bits that would come out of a sane mind…

STORY START

Harold yawned as he leaned back in his seat on the train. _I don't get why Dads so scared of shopping, I mean we only actually went to the wandstore and the Owlery. Otherwise I took my own potions supplies, my own telescope, Dad already placed an order for my new robes. I do love Hedwig, even if Dad only got her so I can regularly send him reports. _I suppressed a laugh, _ Reports, not letters, reports._

**"It's looking at me!"**

** "Her name is Hedwig and she's asleep. Honestly Haro, you're a poisonous viper, and she's an owl. I don't see why you're so scared."** (thanks for the name X)

Haro, my own personal body guard, cause what sane person is going to challenge a guy with a poison-ness snake around his neck? _At least that was Dad's idea, and here I had been worried what my dad would think if he knew I could speak to snakes. Well at least Haro is good company-_

**"HAR! HAR! IT'S LOOKING AT ME FUNNY!"**

_Well at least sometimes at least. _I was stopped from comforting my idiotic familiar when someone knocked on the door, "Hello? Is anyone in there?"

I smiled, "Nope, no one at all."

The door opened revealing a girl about my age, brown bushy hair and a book in her arms, _hm, my sort of person probably a future Raven._ "That isn't very funny you know."

"I'm sorry, but it was a bit funny don't you think? Here let me help you get your luggage stored up top. Do you need anything before I shove it up there?"

"Uh, no I don't need anything, um thank you, and it was a bit funny, but only a bit. I'm Hermione Granger."

After storing her luggage I kissed the back of her hand, "Charmed my fair lady, I am Harold Elric," I started giggling, "Oh, I've always wanted to do that. Hope you didn't mind."

"Uh, no it was okay Harold."

"Good, good, but please call me Har, all my friends do."

"We're friends?"

"Well unless you don't want to be of course?"

"Of course I want to be your friend, I just didn't think you'd want to be friends with me."

"Why? You're nice I like nice people."

"Well, at my old school no one talked to me because I read so much, and now, I didn't have a clue what was going on when I got the letter."

"Oh, you're muggleborn then?" She nodded, "I might be," _Well not really I am a half-blood not that I really care, but I shouldn't know that yet,_ "I was adopted and didn't know my birth parents, but Dads great."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No need as I said Dads great, even if he's a bit," I mimed looking for someone listening before leaning over, "Coocko if you know what I mean."

We both laughed as I sat back, "But no really Dads a bit absent minded, but as long as he's not working with anything dangerous he's great."

"Dangerous? What does he do?"

"He's a Master Artisan at Gringotts."

"An artist?"

There was a chuckle from the door way, Hermione hadn't shut it after herself, "No an Artisan at Gringotts can mean any number of things, to be a master artesian means that whatever the boy's father does, he does he's very good at it. If he's a Full Master, they don't tell people if they are or are not, then they have great political sway in Gringotts, and thus most governments." _Yeah Dad's a Full Master, but he's never used that power before, although I did hear him chuckling and rubbling his hands together this morning… _"We'll never know unless we get the honor of meeting the man of course."

_Well this one interesting, smart, most likely a pure blood, meaning he might have some political stoat behind himself as well. _I smiled, "He's better than that actually," I held out my hand, "Harold Elric, and this is my friend Hermione Granger."

He shook my hand, and then took Hermione's hand a only like my mocking of the custom, properly kissed the back of her hand, causing her to blush. "Blaise Zambini, I've never heard your sir names before."

I smiled crockedly, "That's because I'm adopted into a foreigner's family, and Hermione is a muggle born."

I could see the little gears in his head before he turned to Hermione gripping her hand softly, "What a shame that I have never had the chance to met such beauty before this," _Oh she's definitely blushing now. _

Sitting across from me next to Hermione he smiled, "Or that I have not met someone skilled such as you are."

_Oh he's slick and smart, knows what to say and to who, I defiantly want this guy on my side, or at least as a good impartial friend. _"And why do you say that?"

He pointed at my upper arm, "That patch, it marks you as your fathers apprentice right?"

Hermione blinked, "It does?"

I nodded, "Yeah I'm my Dad's apprentice, he hasn't had time to look around so he just decided to train me."

Blaise's eyebrow rose, "I highly doubt that."

"Belive what you will, Hermione? That book your reading is it Hogwarts A History, I can't believe what happened in chapter 13."

"Um, yeah it is."

Blaize smiled, "A good book, what's not to believe in chapter 13?"

I looked at him, "There is no way that they really had contest on who could kidnap the most people of the other houses."

They both laughed, and soon we were lost in a conversation about hair care products, belly buttons, kidnapping, the jobs of best friends, quantum physics and oddly enough the color orange.

STORY END

Meowmix: I will try to respond individually to posts latter, but in general, yes I am not dead, and no this is not abandoned, I had medical problems sorry for the wait, I'll probably publish something every month since physics is trying to eat me…

Haro's picture: http:/www(dot)/common-viper:vipera-berus-photo-1707(dot)html


	7. Getting Hatted

Meowmix – Look Fic, now stay here and read it while I run really fast…

Disclaimer: If it was mine I have a very unhappy publisher and we'd still be on book four…

STORY START

I waited, patiently, well sort of, for Professor McGonagall to get to my name. While trying to help one of the younger boys stop hyperventilating. My ears perked up as the hat declared Faylin Ealderin, Ravenclaw.

McGonagall cleared her throat after the Ravenclaws had finished clapping for the new boy, "Elric, Harold."

Patting the no longer hyperventilating boy on the back I headed up to the stool smiling. I was about to jump on the stool when the Professor gasped. Concerned I asked, "Are you alright Ma'am, I mean Professor?"

She just stared at me, _kind of creepily,_ but before someone from the head table could really do something she was suddenly hugging me.

I stared at the table of surprised teachers behind, _Uh, help people._

Before I could articulate my thoughts I was on the ground again and the teacher seemed to be crying and smiling. I tried to take a step back but for a crazy old lady she had a pretty strong grip.

She didn't seem to notice my try for escape, "Oh it's you…"

"Uh, yeah you called my name, so I came up…"

"Harry, Harry Potter."

The room gasped behind me, whispers flying through the hall, _Crap, did the makeup get rubbed off? Cover cover!_

"Ah Ma'am, I mean Professor I'm Harold Elric, Har for short."

"No your defiantly Harry Potter my boy, you have your mother's eyes, and your father's hair I'm afraid." She ran her hand over the off bits of hair that weren't pulled back into my ponytail. I noticed some of the concealer came off on her hand; _I must be sweating pretty hard._ "And there's the scar. Oh you poor boy, we thought you were dead, where have you been?"

"Uh, with my dad, and the name's Elric not Potter, there's no way I'm Harry Potter. My dad adopted and raised me from a baby when he found me and took me when the people at the house refused to even touch me. He usually calls them some things I'm not supposed to say after that."

"Refused to touch you?" She swirled around, I had to hold myself back from letting out a breath off relief, _Apparently Dad wasn't being overly paranoid with all of his 'how to lie believingly' classes. _

"Albus I told you those Muggles where the worst sort of people!"

The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, smiled at Professor McGonagall, using a bit of legitimacy, "Ah, why don't we finish the sorting and then go over this latter Minervia."

"Uh, right. Well Mr. Potter get on the stool please."

I snorted, "Its Elric." Sighing when I got no response I climbed onto the stool, where McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on my head.

_ 'Well hello there, another young, no a young Elric it would seem, is that right?'_

'_At least someone got it right, wait the hat is talking to me.'_

'_Why yes I am. Now where to sort you, hm, you want to prove yourself, but not for power, to make your father, mother and practically your Dad proud and for yourself. You respect knowledge but only to the point of practicality, and a mild fear? Ah, for your father yes genius is often most hard on the one possessing it.' _

'_You care about others as your other thoughts said, but you know that there are times that certain people that are more important than others. You are ready for battle, but not because you thirst for it, but because you know it is coming.'_

'_Why you are quite the hard one to sort, I haven't seen someone this balanced since Godric rammed me on Salazar's head! Messed his hair all up, ah good times past, but to the future. You wouldn't happen to have a preference?'_

'_Not really.'_

'_Yes I see that but you do have an opinion on which would be best don't you?'_

'_Yes Dad and I discussed it. I should avoid Slytherin if I can, to avoid having to guard my back even in my own rooms, also a Slytherin "Harry Potter" would go over about as well as a dead zombie kraken, especially with Haro being my familiar and my parseltounge abilities.'_

'_A what, oh, well yes that wouldn't go over well, where did you get that idea from?'_

'_Internet. Dads right in saying I would either cause them to all commit seppuku or would die of boredom. Books are great but knowledge without wisdom is without meaning. Hufflepuff wouldn't be bad, but when people think puff and not badger; I'd be labeled a tree hugger and pacifist before I got of the stool.'_

'_Yes again, bad for your "Harry Potter Image" as you said before."_

'_That leaves Gryffindor, which will get labeled a clueless idiot with warmongering tendencies. Good for getting allies in times of war, and for getting enemies to underestimate you.'_

'_So Gryffindor is it? Oh child, no eleven year old should make choices based on enemies and allies in a game of death such as this. May Hogwarts offer you more than this I hope. Go well Young Soldier.'_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

Story End

MX: Look more fic!


	8. Harold Elric Sir

I own nothing, not even my soul…

AN: Some of this original dialogue, quoted stuff is from the book and marked with ' marks '

Check dragon names, and ages of Ed,

"Malfoy? Do you really have a Norwegian Ridgeback oguarding your family vault? Fourghook thinks it's a Chinese Fireball, but I think it would be to obvious to have a giant red dragon in a dark cave. Fourghook is convinced he's right; the fact that he's the fourth child of your account manager is going to his head I think. Oh sorry I interrupted you what were you saying?"

"You know goblins Potter?"

"It's Elric, but you can call me Har. I don't understand why no one gets that my name is Elric. Sure I may be this Harry Potter bloke, but I was raised Harold Elric, and I respect all my birth parents did for me an all, but Ed's my Dad, you know?

And anyways I know a lot of my friends are goblins, I was raised in the England Clan."

"Whatever for?"

"My Dad's a Master Artisan, we live with the clan."

"Your father's a goblin?"

"No, he's human."

"Then why would the goblins ever let him near the true clan homes, let alone let him live there?"

"I told you my Dada a master artisan."

"He must be a very impressive artisan than, well uh, good day Elric."

"See you, oh and please call me Har, were all friends here are we not Draco?"

"Are we?"

"Why not? There's not any reason not to be. I don't get the whole school divided in four stuff. The hat wanted to put me in all the houses, I went into Gryffindor because the hat decided I might like to be in the same house as my birth parents."

"Really P-Elric?"

"Yeah, all the houses have good traits, and the average adult should have at least a little of all the traits, and please call me Har?"

"Why are you so insistent that I call you 'Har'?"

"Just something my dad said once."

"What was that?"

"Oh right, well he said 'When a person calls you by your last name they either are some authority you have to at least pretend to listen to, or their planning to kill you. If they call you by your full name, their probably trying to kill you, but if they call you by a nickname, their generally friends or family."

"An interesting opinion."

"Yeah, my dad's a bit weird with things like that, but he has a right to be I guess."

"Why?"

"Oh, he retired from the military at sixteen the most decorated soldier in the military and declared war hero of the war."

"Sixteen? You mean he joined then right?"

"No he joined a little before his thirteenth birthday."

"He became the most decorated soldier in three years?"

"Yeah he doesn't like to talk about it, but I know it still haunts him, but anyways were about to be late, wouldn't want to anger our potion teacher on the first day. Oh, the twins mentioned we have bench partners in Potions, want to partner up today Drak?"

"Draco please, and sure Har."

"Cool, now lets get good seats, I've been looking forward to potions since I saw it on the book list. Dad never lets me do anything to complicated."

"Lead the way Har."

Setting down my note paper, lab handbook, and my pen my supplies got a weird look from Drak, but that was to be expected from the son of a highly influential pureblood and former Death Eater.

_Dad always said allies are worth more than their weight in gold, and an ally within the house of one of the most dangerous Death Eaters would be better than just gold, maybe diamonds._

"Ah yes, Harry Potter, our new celebrity."

I looked up hearing my other name, "It's Harold Elric sir."

"Oh yes, the old name not good enough for you Potter?"

_Oh yes the death glare, considering you wouldn't follow it up with 'physical lectures' not very intimidating. _"No sir, my Dad never knew my first one and named me himself, I have no reason to change it to now."

"Ah yes the elusive Mr. Elric, what is it that he does exactly?"

"He's a researcher, sir."

"Really, is that how he pays his way?"

Harry fingers gripped the table harder, "No sir, he also a Master Artisan, for Gringotts."

"Ah so he's a babble maker with the airs to claim to be a researcher then."

Harry simply glared at the man that dared to insult his father; _Well if he ever met Ed he'd learn what's what. Dad had always told me that he didn't care what people thought of him, well as long as they didn't call him short that is, then he got pissed._ Smiling a little at the memory he waited for Professor Snape to continue.

Snape scowled at him before finishing the roll call. "Now 'you are here to learn the subtle art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach'."

_Great, something to look forward to doing someday, come on already get to the doing something._

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"It's Elric sir, and depending on the amount added Sir, you could make anything from a mild sleeping potion to the Draught of Living Death."

Snape looked surprised at his answer, Parkinson and club who had started snickering when Snape asked the first question had fallen silent, Draco was smirking at them now. "Interesting, apparently you did open your text book at least once before coming to this class, now let's see if it wasn't just a lucky shot. Where would you find a bezoar?"

"Personally Sir I would go to an apothecary, preferably one that Dad likes, but if I needed it really fresh I'd go find a butcher and see if he was planning on killing any goats soon, and if he was if I could have any rocks he found in its stomach."

Snape was no longer sneering, "Tell me what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane, Mr. Potter?"

"Well that's a bit of a trick question sir," Ignoring the fact that he had used the wrong name, I leaned back on my stool, "Common belief holds that they are the same plant, as well as going by the name aconite, but my Father thinks that my hypothesis that the plants, although being the same biological organism, were traditionally raised in different soil and rain conditions under each name and thus having different biological make-ups."

"I went on to say that if I was right that _Aconitum_ raised in different soil conditions was diverse enough in characteristics in the adult plant, to warrant separate names, then the same plant raised in these different growing environments would exhibit different characteristics in the adult plant and the effects they would have in potions."

"He, my Dad, said that I should actually consult you about the types of potions it would be best to experiment with the effect of the differently raised plants, as well as how best to control extra variables in the experiments."

Looking around the dumbfounded class I blushed, "Uh, I mean there the same plant Sir."

"Interesting Mr. Elric a point to, Gryffindor. Stay after class." Looking over the now surprised class he scowled, "Well, why aren't you taking all of this down?"

I smiled into my note paper as Professor Snape began lecturing; perhaps I had impressed the Professor enough for him to look past his well known hatred of my birth father. Snape scowled as my hand slowed in the process of taking notes, maybe.

I stepped out of the class room and stretched, _To much time in doors, time to go out, maybe to some exercising, run a lap around the lake or something._

~~Line Break~~

Ron was waiting for me just a little down the hallway, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ron, why are you asking?"

"You got Snape to give a point to Gryffindor, I've never heard of him doing that, you must have really pissed him off with that. He probably kept you after so he could yell at you or give you detention because of it!"

I snorted, "I'm fine, all he did was demand to see my experimental plan, no yelling, no detention. He just took the copy of my experimental plan I gave him, said he'd look over it and told me to get out."

"Oh, weird. Maybe he's sick or something. Well come on, let's go to Hagrid's." _Hello short attention span. Hm, maybe I can run to Hagrid's to practice my sprint?_

I rolled my eyes as he dragged me off, you'd think the man was known for eating people, not just scaring children.

STORY END

(p. 136-8 HP 1)

MX: So high… here's the stats on the pairing war… please don't kill me…

Update: I is annoyed, I can't figure out how to get to your wonderful reviews, so I can't update the pairing war, which will be ending soon-ish, as is maybe after the new year. I sent help an email so next chapter will have a pairing war updated.

I will respond to reviews individually as soon as I can.

+1 HPEnvy


End file.
